Yu gi oh Z : the past the present and the future
Long ago a boy by the name yugi found and completed the millennium puzzle and obtained the power of yu-gi-oh! To become the best. Then another boy Jaden Yuki arrived the incarnation of the supreme king and also a spirit caller .a fusion duelist who had the power to duel along with his winged kuriboh. In the future the turbo duelist was brought too the table he was the best of the best an ordinary kids life turned around when he found out he was one of five people who can summon the crimson dragon , a singer. Yusei Fudo Then a kid with a passion to duel and a weird hairstyle came a person Who couldn't duel Yuma with quite the deck. And now in the present Yugi muto ... Tyler Muto has obtained the best cards along with lessons from his teachers he and Yami Tyler must become the best Next time the adventure begins Chapter 1 Tyler: guys How is the dueling practice Mia: Sophie just beat tom Tyler: seriously Tom: *crosses arms* I wasn't looking Christian: That's a lie your face was going red Tom: No it wasn't Tyler: Awesome Ryou: Well when is our first duel outing Tyler: I don't know Tom: Tyler your too shy Ryou: don't worry team maybe we have too go too the streets Mia: Cut the act were not even a team it's an assignment Tom: sound pretty real Tyler: maybe we could duel class B duel team Ryou : Great Idea Christian: Guys you should check this out Tom: what is... Wait why is the sky black Tyler: hades. Yami: Tyler I think it's time Tyler: yes. YU GI Oh! Yami and Tyler: Z! Yami: Team it's time Yu gi oh zexal Yuma: Gosh you just have too attack me *dodges* Hades: Destroy him Viper!! Kite: Shark lets do it Shark: yeah. Double Xyz summon Yuma: Help me out utopia *summons utopia* Utopia: Light sword! Hades: Hades Warrior! Hades. : *brings blank card* your utopia is mine Yami: hurry Shinning Dragon! Shinning dragon: *destroys hades monsters* Yuma: woah that's some ride Tyler: Hey Im Tyler Yuma: Im Yuma the future king of games Shark: In a life time Kite: He's dreaming its never gonna happen Yuma: Your a number hunter? Tyler: No I'm pretty good at maths Yuma: no Tyler: You mean a Z warrior Kite: A Z what Tyler: never mind. Well no time to explain we have too go somewhere in 5Ds Yusei: Stardust Hades: I destroy it the minion wave Tyler: *rides duel runner* *defends Yusei* now I use Tyrels soul Yusei: Can it be... Tyler Tyler: Yusei... We have met in this dimension Yusei: when you were little.So what is up Tyler: Hades the Greek God has attacked and Me and the generations of kings need too duel him Yusei: Paradox.... So original GX Jaden: Get your game on! Neos come on out. I use polymerzation. Go on.. Flamewingman in attack. Neos ,Flamewingman. A fusion never been done before. Neos Wingman!! Come too the field. Hades: Sorry that wont be I negate your summon Jaden: What Hades: Now I will destroy you.Attack Beast warrior: *defends* Hades : what. *destroys the buildings* Tyler: *blocks* ahh Jaden: *ducks* I will get you. No one destroys duel academy. Or gets away with it. Tyler: If hades wants to destroy the world.... No he wants too destroy me and duel monsters Tyler : we must get too him To be continued Category:Movies